On my way
by syrsons
Summary: Alastair is on a personal mission to find his sister but on the way he finds much more i kinda suck at summaries so anyway oc x Rochelle may be changed to m in later chapters


_**ON MY WAY**_

i panted is i climbed the last 5 steps i could hear the helicopter rotor blades whirring on the roof i just hoped i wasn't too late I slammed the door open just as the heli took off "shit you've got to be fucking with me "i screamed at the heli i punched the wall out of frustration instantly wishing i hadn't has i felt 3 of my fingers brake "oh for fuck sake why me im not even supposed to be here" i sat down on the roof as i used the last of my med kit tossing it off the side, i sat pondering my next move but my thoughts got interrupted by voices they where coming up the stairs i grabbed Wilson combat pistol aiming it at the door ready to shoot anything that walked through.

it creaked open slowly i kept low and watched as a boy about my age walked out followed by the most stunning woman i have ever seen but my attention was brought back to the door as a man in a white suit burst though door followed by a rather large man in what looked like a school shirt he looked around "where the fuck is the helicopter" I lit up my last cigarette and answered"it left about 10 minutes ago" my voice made them jump before the guy in the suit regained composure and aimed his pistol at me I just stared him in the eyes until the lady stepped forward and half shouted half commanded him to lower the the gun just as pain surged through my right leg causing me to collapse into a heap I saw them rush over to me just as my vision faded.

I woke up as a cool wind brushed though my hair I tried to sit up but found that it caused immense pain in my leg again, I opened my eyes and looked around and found that the four people who came up earlier where still here the girl and the larger man where talking by a wooden table full of pistols and other weapons the man in the suit was sitting in a corner plying with some cards and the the younger man was sitting on a ventilation shaft cleaning what looked like a desert eagle he was the one that noticed that I was moving he walked over to me sat down and started to talk "im glad to see yeh awake you've been out bout 2 hours we where startin to get worried nick said if yeh didn wake up soon he'd shoot yeh to put yeh out yeh misery"

"um who's nick"

"oh sorry forgot you don't know no one well the suit overs there is nick the larger guy over there well we don know his name but we call him coach and lil'lady over there's called Rochelle but we call her ro for short and im Ellis what's your name by the way"

"my name's Alastair but call me al for short but your group shouldn't of stayed you might of missed the next evac"

"naw it aint a problem will get the next one but you can come to"

"no man i'd just drag you guys down and end up getting one of you hurt ill stay here heal then try and make it later"

I hadn't realised that Rochelle and coach had overheard and where now walking over Rochelle was the first to talk

"sweetie you got to come with us you'll die on your own"

"plus we could use the extra hands"

"alight I'll come but if I start to lag behind you keep going and dont waste any med kits on me"

"we cant do..."

"promise me please I had someone die of me before and I said it wouldn't happen again"

"OK" Rochelle replied as I tried to stand again this time managing to without to much pain passing through my body I crept towards the table with weapons and picked up a baseball bat and strapped it to my back I also picked up my Wilson and strapped it to my thigh I also checked the 9 and a half combat knife strapped in my black boots I looked around and the others were all getting ready to move picking up the weapons of there choice and then we started down the stairs it was coach up front me and ro in the middle and nick and Ellis bringing up the rear

"so al you got any family"

"one sisters I don't know where she is she headed this way before the infection so im trying to find her but my mum and dad both died from the infection,what about you"

"nope im an only child and both of my parents died before this whole thing I suppose it was for the best"

"yeah"

during our conversation we had walked down18 flights of stairs and were now in the burning lobby of the Valhalla motel as we kept moving I heard a screech instinctively swapping my baseball bat for my pistol I searched franticly for the beast making the noise but I couldn't see it that was until it pounced on coach, I ran full pelt shoving it of coach knocking it to the ground and placing four rounds straight though its forehead making sure it was dead I'd seen personally what those things had done and i'd rather not see it again we started on again as we rounded the next corner we saw a big red steel door and coach yelled from up front "hay y'all this is one of them safe room ceda set up before the fection hit" and with than he sprinted of not seen the fat zombie near the door it was to late to shout the zombie vomited on him instantly cries and moans could be head all around I yelled for every one to get to the safe house as quick as possible I stood by the door as they entered one by one I jumped in and yanked the door shut pulling the steel bar down barricading ourselves in the room me and Ellis pushed most of the furniture up against the door and made sure the other door was secure before we settled down as we had decided we were staying here for the night I sat leaned up against the small unit in the centre of the room nick was shooting out of the doors barred window coach was searching the cupboards for food and supplies ro sat on the couch and Ellis was sitting in one of the corners I followed ro's eye line I guess she had seen the tattoo on my forearm

"al, what's that tattoo mean

"well I used to be a marine sniper and every one in my platoon went out to get one so there's one bullet for every marine, mine is the red one in the middle out of respect if a marine died we went out and got one of the bullet coloured white they'll probably be all white by the end of this"

Rochelle was silent after that and soon drifted off to sleep it wasn't long before coach came and took nicks position and nick laid down the other side of the unit

I laid down and went to sleep

coach shook me awake about 4 hours later saying it was my watch and to wake ro up in 4 hours

"coach come on I'll cover her shift look how peaceful she looks"

coach just smirked at me and nodded in acceptance of my offer I turned around and looked at her it was true I did kinda like her but we only just met plus im 5 year younger than her so its not even likely that she likes me as anything more than a friend I sigh and turn back to the door

5 hours later

I point the barrel of my Uzi out the door waiting for the fuckin zombie that keeps wandering around when I hear someone stir behind I guess its nick as he's the only person that seems to be restless sleeper but im surprised when I see ro standing next to me

"hey al why has it not been my shift yet"

"well you seemed so tired plus you looked peaceful I offered to take your watch"

"thanks al that means a lot no one really helps me out but...well thanks its nice to know some ones there for me I know the others are there for me but well you know"

" just know that im always here if you need anything"

she looked at me for 2 minutes before gripping me in a hug and walking back to the sofa I listened to her lie back down and finally heard the steady rise and fall of her breath I smile to myself as I return to watch.

3 more hours later

the savannah sun inched its way though the bars I turned around and began the job of waking everyone up , I shook Ellis awake first since he had the most sleep then ro ,nick and finally coach but you could tell it was just one of those mornings where nothing would go right, it was in the air no one wanted to call it out I sighed as I strapped my uzi to back and my twin pistol to my thighs picking my baseball bat up looking around the others they were busy getting themselves ready so I bent down picked my knife out of my boot compartment and kissed the blade

" I miss you Alexis wherever you are I will find you I promise

"who's Alexis al"

I looked up and saw Ellis intrigued by my little ritual

"Alexis is my little sister she came down here about 3 weeks ago when the infection hit i came down here as quick as i could but I couldn't find her I know she's still alive though she's tough"

"ahh but why did you jus


End file.
